Dustoron
Dustoron(ダストロン Dasutoron) is an empty can/moth-based Evil Beast that appears in episode 2 of Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh Appearance Dustoron almost has a moth appearance while being made out of giant cans. It’s body is a giant gray can where the lower half is cut into an upside-down arch. The arms and legs are also gray cans with the can arms split at the top to give Dustoron claws for hands and the can legs are split in half for feet. It’s head is a giant can as well, but is colored bright blue and has insect eyes with tin folds behind them on the side with a cut-open jaw and a hole where the can opener should be at for the nose. Finally, Dustoron has four wings on it’s back made out of tin. Biography One of the Akudamas that fell down on Earth gets thrown into a garbage truck where it overhears one of the garbage men talking about how there is too much garbage. Seeing how humans hate garbage, the Akudama sees an empty can. When the Akudama gets into the garbage dump, it takes form into a small can/caterpillar creature and starts eating garbage around the dump. As it keeps on eating garbage, the Evil Beast starts to grow in size. It appears in a park on a pile of garbage where two garbage men find it at. The two garbage men try to get away in their garbage truck, but the Evil Beast starts to crush it. The defense force arrive and try to fight back, but their weapons appear useless against the Evil Beast. Just then, Belzeb arrives where he and Falzeb radiate Jark Power at the Evil Beast, cosuming it into a cocoon of darkness. When the Evil Beast breaks out of the dark cocoon, it has become a can/moth giant monster called Dustoron. Dustoron continues eating garbage with the smashed garbage truck in it’s claw with the two garbage men still inside. Fortunately, Jin, Asuka, and Koji arrive in their mechs and they immediately combine into Raijin-Oh. Dustoron flies up into the air, but Raijin-Oh uses Raijin Boomerang to knock the garbage truck out of the Evil Beast’s grip and manages to save the two garbage men. After saving the garbage men, Dustoron keeps on striking Raijin-Oh from the sky and manages to cover the giant robot with some form of web made from garbage. With Raijin-Oh unable to move, Dustoron pins the giant robot to the ground and starts drooling a corrosive solution on the body. Fortunately, Jin, Asuka, and Koji manage to give Raijin-Oh enough energy to break free from the garbage webbing and punches Dustoron away. Raijin-Oh summons the Raijin Shield, pulls out the Raijin Sword, and throws the Raijin Shield behind Dustoron so it can trap the Evil Beast in an orb. Finally, Raijin-Oh uses God Thunder Crash and slices down into Dustoron’s upper body with the Raijin Sword, destroying the Evil Beast. Powers/Abilties - Dustoron= Dustoron :;Powers/Abilities Flight: Dustoron can fly with it’s wings. Garbage Web: From a bottle in it’s throat, Dustoron can shoot out webbing made out of garbage to cover it’s opponent. Corrosive Solution Saliva: Dustoron can drool a purple corrosive solution from it’s mouth that can melt anything it touches.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju Category:Eldran Kaiju